


Target Practice

by bramblerose4



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shows Sandy and North what he can do. For the Facebook Challenge I have started with Skye Elf. Week one: Rise of the Guardians; Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

“So all I have to do is hit Sandy?” Jack asked throwing North a cocky look.

“That is all,” the Guardian of Wonder agreed with a curt nod.

Jack’s lips turned into a grin. “Are we going to do this or what?” Jack twirled his staff in one hand. He was feeling confident.

The Sandman gathered his golden dream dust into a large cloud and rose into the air. When he reached the appropriate height he Sandman created a long whip and a small round shield with his golden emblem on it. The two combatants eyed each other, waiting for the first move.

Never the patient one Jack struck first. He pointed his staff that the smaller Guardian and shot off a blast of cold air and ice. Sandy blocked it with his shield and broke a particularly large icicle with a crack of his whip.

Sandy’s whip wrapped around Jack’s ankle.

“Gah!” Jack shouted and tapped the whip with the end of his staff, freezing the dream sand in place before he swatted it away with the curve of his staff. Jack puffed out a laugh as the frozen sand shattered, freeing the young Guardian.

He rushed into the air and landed on the other side of the training room. He double tapped the curve of the staff on the ground and an inch of snow appeared at Jack’s feet. With another tap the snow transformed into dozens of perfect round snowballs, using the curve of his staff as a golf club Jack placed the wooden rod on the side of the snowball. He looked up at Sandman and grinned widely. “Fore!’ he shouted and swung his staff at the snowballs. Almost all at once the air was filled with balls of flying snow from one side of the room to the other.

Each one got nearer and nearer towards Sandman, but not one touched him. Fortunately that was a part of Jack’s plan. He let out a laugh as he cornered the sleepy man and threw his final snowball, hitting Sandy right on the tip of his nose.

Sandman shook his head free of snow and held his hands up in surrender.

“How was that?” Jack asked posing with his hand on hip and his staff on his shoulder.

Dream sand transfigured into a giant thumbs up above the sandman’s head.

"Not bad," North said, stroking his long white beard.

Jack and Sandy shared a high five.

"For you," North added. There was a glint in the Guardian of Wonder's eyes and Jack could feel his smug grin fade as North withdrew his swords.

“North-?”

“Now is time for real battle.”

Jack crinkled his nose as he made a face. “Whaaat! Are you serious?”

“As candy canes,” North answered and lunged forward at Jack.

Jack shot up into the air, out of the sword’s range. Jack landed several yards away from North and studied the toymaker. He had seen North fight and knew that the larger man wouldn’t be an easy challenge, not that Sandy had been either. If he had any chance at winning he had to keep his movements fluid and controlled.

He leveled his staff at North and smirk, ready to have some fun. “Bring it, jolly man.”


End file.
